Prolouge to another
by Krystyna Jo
Summary: This story is all about a girl named Michele who is trying to show her gang the Slitchers she is not a girlie girl while trying to get away from Socs and her parents Tim and Krystina Shepard. Read My Life Aint Perfect first this is the sequel to that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me Mich (i changed my name so im Mich or Michele now) This is the story i was talking about but i changed it. It has no real title yet but this leads into another story my friend is writing rite now so i hope you like the story!****

* * *

**

Chapter One

"Bye Mom, Dad! Im going to go pick up Daniel and then were going out with the gang!" I shouted as I ran towards the door.

"Oh no you aint!" my father shouted coming out of my five year old sister Ash's room. "Your still grounded from the stunt you and Austyn pulled!"

"I'm going!" I said as I turned heel and turned the door knob, and pulled the door open. Sometimes when Tim Shepard is your father you hafta bully him.

"No! When I say no I mean no you little bitch!" my dad screamed as he picked me up by my collar and started to beat me.

"You do what I tell you to do you little bitch! If you don't you gonna wind up like Ash-pink lover, girlie girl and a greaser no one likes!" he dropped me on the floor with a thud, gave me a hard kick, and turned away.

My mother who had been standing in the doorway just smiled at me and went to calm my father down. I took this as an opportunity and ran, I ran out the door, out the gate, and towards the other side of our side of town.

"Mich! Hey Mich wait up!"

I stopped in my tracks to look for who was calling me, it was Austyn

"You going to pick up Daniel?" Austyn asked as she gave me a funny look.

"Yeah. Coming with?"

"Nope! I'm gonna go steal from stores by my self!" she said turning away from me.

"OK see you later!" I said waving goodbye to her and lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh my God Michele you are so dumb! You know I wouldn't go and do that!" she said running back towards me. "Do your parents know you smoke?"

"Austyn, if they knew that I smoked my dad would go haywire more then he does for me disobeying him!" I said taking a long drag on my weed.

"What did you do this time?"

"Hey its not my fault he keeps holding it against me for that stunt we pulled a couple of weeks ago!"

"He still holding that against you Smokes?" Mike said as he joined up with us.

"You know Shepard, he always hasta hold a grudge," Justin said as he also joined up with us.

The one thing you hafta learn about me and the gang is there's7 of us: Austyn, Jo, Ty, Justin, Daniel, Mike, and me.

Daniel Mathews is the oldest of our whole gang at twelve and is only a fourth grader in elementary school. He's like his dad looks and personality, and isn't very smart. He likes to joke around too, but he'll stick for you if you need it. He has seven other siblings, even more than me, but his whole family contains an equal number of girls and boys. It's a kinda tough life for Daniel with his dad's drinking , but I don't think he cares at least 'cause he drinks too. I s'pose he is exactly like his dad and I also s'pose he doesn't care that some of his siblings come from a different mother.

Next is nine-year-old Mike Curtis, who is Jolena's older cousin. Mike is the coolest one in our gang if you ask me. He can make anyone smile and leads a very exciting life. He has three sisters, I think. He loves his sisters too and sometimes takes them with us. He also is a very protective person whether it's his family or friends. He's not a drinker or a smoker and is the most popular out of everyone who lives around here.

Then you have Justin Wintson who's mother is from my friend's mom's old gang and her dad is from my mom's gang. Justin is pretty close to being the biggest hood here except he doesn't drink or smoke because he's smarter than that. He has a head and an arm and he's not afraid to use either, but we all look up to him anyways. Justin has blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he looks exactly like his father, Dallas. He's eight-younger than me and Austyn, but he doesn't act like it much.

Next is Jolena Curtis at six-years-old whose parents our from the same gangs as Justin and Austyn. She never lets us call her Jolena, only Jo and she has short brown hair. I'm not exactly sure what her eye-color is because she always goes around wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. I'm not sure why, but I think it's so her eye never goes black and blue or nobody ever punches her. She never really gets involved with fights. She likes to read and write too and I don't see much use of that. I'm not the biggest fan of Jo, but she's my best friend's mother's friend's daughter, so I have to get along with her heck I don't even think Austyn likes her.

Ty Cade is also six-years old and lives with his father since his mother and sister died in the middle of a gun fight. He has dark hair and a dark skin tone, but his eyes are a light blue, like his mother's he'd always say. He has one brother and one sister. Ty is the smarts behind this gang and keeps everyone intact and from killing each other. But, if Ty has to fight he will and he will try as hard as he can. Ty is self-discplined, takes care of his younger siblings, and takes responsibilities most six-year-old greasers wouldn't take.

Then there's me Michele Shepard or as some call me Mich or Smokes, I'm the oldest daughter of Tim and Krystina Shepard. I have reddish-brown hair and gray eyes. Im the ditzziest of the gang and I'm usually the down fall to the gang, I'ld probably lose my head if it werent screwed onta my body but I don't care it makes life interesting living like that. Then as my dad was saying I can be a kind of a sissy at times and my dad wants me to be just like him and my mum but I'm a smoker and a drinker at the age of nine more do ya want?

"What the hell did you guys even do to make yo parents so mad in the first place?" Mike screamed, he wasn't there when it happened so he was pissed at us for no telling us.

"Why the hell do you even want to know? Its not any of your fucking business!" I screamed at Mike I hate it when he tries to but inta other peoples business.

"What did you just say to me Shepard?" He said getting up into my face.

"I said stay out of other peoples fucking business before they beat the fucking shit out of you! Got that asshole?" man im not usually this mean I think its cuz of my dad being an ass.

"Break it up girls break it up! Shepard wont fight you even if she challenges you so just stop it there!" Justin said breaking us apart.

I gave them all one look and ran to the other side of town, and I mean the Soc side not my side. I was going to make sure they new I was tuff and tough and not just a wimpy girl even if it kills me.

* * *

There is the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Please read and review!

Mich S.

Im not mean Im just a hyper bitch being an ass at times


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me Mich again and im back with the next chapter of this no true named story. Just as the title says this isthe prolouge to a story that me and my friend are writing. For this chapter i give all credit to Austyn(Alex) b/c in her story she writes as Austyn and i write as Michele but here will be your story. If your lucky the next chapter should be up withen the next copla days or maybe t oday sometime.**

**REVIEW!**

**Stardust104: Hiya Michelle! Thanks for the review you should find out about the fathers in chapter three andthere are no brothers or sisters in the Slitchers its just the oldests in the familys but since you were the first reviewer ill show u the pairings**

**Steve xAlexis- 1 girl 3 boys- Austyn, Butch, Colby, Dyllon**

**Timx Krystina-2 girls- Michele Ash**

**Sodax Kali-3 girls 1 boy-Mike, Tommy Erik, Erin**

**Ponyx Tonni- Jolena**

**Dallyx Maxxi- 2 boys 1 girl- Justin, Annika, Mac**

**Charlotte x Johnny-2boys 2 girls(1 died) Ty**

**Darry x Ella-1 girl- Tabitha**

**Two-Bit x ?- 4 girls 4 boys-Daniel**

**Ok there are the pairs but u hafta find out the mystery pair for two-bitch! A heads up then for the pairs and the pple who are wondering about them. Krystina, Alexis, Tonni, and Maxxi are girls from my last story that im still working on so u may wanna read that one before you go any farther- especially b4 we get to parts later in the story u may not understand it.**

**for those of you who think that you have the solution to the mystery pair tho Instant Messenge me (AIM) at DaylightStalker or SoSickxxFL **

**Thankx and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 1 Austyn's POV

**Mich. had just left me with the rest on the gang after Justin made her really angry. I decided the best thing to do was to go home because I Don't much like hanging around Justin and Daniel and my mom might be happy if I go home and help around the house.**

**I got home and my mom and dad were at the table looking at a whole bunch of papers. I Don't really understand grown-ups much right now and I defiantly Don't understand these weird papers scattered on the table. Mom had her hand against her head and I could tell this wasn't one of her good days, but I decided to ask about Michele anyways. **

"**Mom?" **

"**What?" she yelled before I jumped back, a little scared. I didn't say anything for a few seconds because I was sorta scared, but then she got the very impatient look on her face and I swallowed a mouthful of spit before continuing. **

**Is Michele a wimp?" I asked. **

**My mom sighed and put her head back, "I have no time for this. Steve please handle this." **

**Yep, mom's having an awful day when she asks Dad to take care of everything for her and she'll probably go back to the bedroom and work in quiet. I would say I look up to Dad more for always being there. **

"**You know I don't know much about Michele." Dad said. **

"**Yeah, but she got angry and her dad beats and yells at her and then she's in a bad mood and she backed out of a fight and now she left for someone were and now I have nothing else to say!" I paused, "Do I talk too much?" **

"**Yeah I think so Austyn, and I'm not real sure about Mich., but I don't think you should get wrapped up in this mess." **

"**I won't Daddy! Please don't be so protective of me?" **

**My dad didn't say anything for a second and I turned around to leave, but then I stopped. "I have one more question." **

"**What's that Austyn?" **

**I turned around, "Am I going to get a sister anytime soon?" My dad looked at me for a second, **

"**Don't worry about that Austyn," my dad said with a serious tone to his voice. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked wide-eyed. **

"**It's adult stuff Austyn, now why don't you go out or do something with your brothers?" **

"**That's not fair," I mumbled and ran outside slamming the door shut. I hated that my parents wouldn't let me hang around Mich. or mostly anybody from the gang and they won't even tell me what's going on. I ran out and decided to go looking for Michele.

* * *

**

Did you enjoy it? You did? Good thats good! See the button rite down there if you click it the page wont self destruct!

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4

Im outtie!

Michele Shepard

3, 2 , 1

this page will now self destruct

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM


	3. Chapter 3

**HEy Im sorry that its taken this long...Ive had stuff that come up...Well here it is...please enjoy**

**Chapter three**

**'I need to show them that I am not a wimp!' I thought trying to think of ways to show them that I was not a wimp. I mean think of it-Tim Shepherd's daughter a wimp!**

**Justin Winston the smarter one of the gang could be the toughest kid in the town and here I am trying to prove to my gang and every one else in the world that I am not a wimp.**

**"Hey guys look who it is! A greasy girl outta her territory and look next to a cliff!"**

**"I'm not outta my territory!" I snarled turning around.**

**"Well this certainly aint greaser territory! Its to good looking! Get er!"**

**I heard a muffled scream as the socs came closer and surrounded me.**

**I pulled out my ruby and sapphire studded blade I filched from Mikes dad while he was acting drunk last week. He still doesn't know where it is.**

**"Aww the little greasy girl has a blade! I am so scairt!" the one who looked like the leader of four.**

**"What shall we do to this one? Shove her off the cliff? Beat her up or manipulate her?" one with bright blonde hair asked cracking his knuckles.**

**"How about beat her, manipulate her then hold her for ransom?"**

**'This is my chance to prove that I am not a wimp!' I thought as I dodged a Soc and barely missed falling off a cliff.**

**"I'm surprised Shepherd's lasted this long!" I heard some one laugh.**

**"Brumly!" I shouted as I turned around to find myself in ahead lock and a blade to my throat.**

**"Were gonna let you go Michele, but you hafta do stuff for us first," Brumly growled maniacally as someone sliced open my arm, kicked my knee so I would fall and then kicked my head till I was unconscious. **

* * *

**There ya go...I hope ya liked it...talk to all yall later!!!**

**Mich**


	4. Important note!

Hey y'all you'll never guess what! I finally rediscovered good ole fanfiction! Whoever would have thought right? But the age ole question I have for all of my readers if there are any out there would you like it if I picked up where I left off on my stories or should they meet the faithful trashcan that has met so many others stories? Even if you think they just need to be reviewed and reposted to get the best out of them, give me a review and I'll see what I can do kays? Ill even see what I can do for getting up a poll and that way you can drop your votes there but if not just drop me a review.

;-p

Laterz

Krys


	5. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! I decided this will be one of the stories that I'm keeping because of you guys! I've had a couple of people who absolutely had to have more of this so here it is!

(\__/)

(=' '=)  
(")_(")

Outside it was strangely quiet as the sun started to slink behind the mountains, casting bright pinks and golds across the sky. As I walked down the outer limits of Tulsa all I could do was scowl at the ground and trying to cover my limp.

"Hey look! It's Mich everybody!" I heard someone shout behind me. Even though I knew they were calling for me I kept walking.

"Mich! Stop it, come back here and talk to us!" This time it was a new voice, it was one that sounded weak, and like they had been crying for a while.

Getting annoyed with my stalkers I decided to stop.

"Finally Mich! You've been gone a week with no word. Your dad thinks your dead and Mike thinks that this is all his fault!" I could hear that voice clearly now and I was able to decipher the fact that it was Justin. I could hear him coming closer to me, but not realizing how close he was I flinched when he touched my shoulder. Taking a deep breath I frowned and before I could answer I turned around and my found his face real quick.

"Son of a-Michelle- what do you think you're doing?" Justin yelled covering his face and reaching for his back pocket where I knew he had hid his blade.

"I don't have time for you," I sighed before walking towards my house in the slums.

"Michelle don't you dare go anywhere when I'm talking to you!" I must have hit a note there. Rarely does Justin ever get mad at someone to an extent were you could hear it in his voice.

"I'll go where ever I please when-ever I please Winston!" I snarled coming face to face with an irate Justin.

I took my hand and ran it through my recently short blonde hair. It was short, shorter then what most girls wore their hair but it's not as if I really had a choice of what happened to it.

"_It's your hair or your life."_

I looked up at Justin who seemed to have started to talk at one point. "And you must have been scared the whole time you were gone then. Afraid of being killed? I bet you even cried at night because you didn't have your big scary dad to protect you!" Justin kept ranting on about how he _thought_ I was acting when I was gone.

"You have no clue Winston!" I said grinning as I clenched a fist

"Come'n Justin, you know she won't punch you. That's what made her leave in the first place"

"_Punch me Shepard. You want to show the others that you're not a wimp right?"_

Silently I pulled my fist back and I swiftly punched him. As he stumbled backwards he looked up to me with shock before pulling the blade out of his pocket and running at me.

I quickly dodged to the left trying to stay out of the way of the blade, when he rounded back around I felt pain sear through my arm as he the metal sliced through the skin as if it were paper. As he did this I kicked at him to get him away from me causing him to fall to the ground.

"You are going to pay for this Shepard!" Justin growled from his spot on the ground.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I mean since I am a wimp and all, but this is what you get when you mess with a Shepard." With that I turned around and started walking towards my house.

"Wow, Justin she really pulled a number on you!" I heard Daniel laugh.

"I never knew she had it in her!" Ty said barely loud enough for me to hear him.

"And she is as good as dead if I see her again!" I heard Justin yell after me as I kept walking.

(\__/)

(")_(")

Well there's a chapter of it! I hope its peachy enough for y'all.


End file.
